


Take Me, Break Me

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Eating, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Shiro wasn’t certain how it had come to this point in their relationship. Up until this moment, just being the pair of them had been more than enough. Then came the Exiled Prince, with silver hair that hung to his waist and skin a soft violet. It was an immediate desire from both Shiro and Keith and, after the events at Kral Zera, they both knew what they wanted.





	Take Me, Break Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the one and only [otayuriistheliteralbest ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest)!!!!
> 
> I have had the wonderful pleasure of being able to call this person a friend and have gotten to know her [and her kinks] over this past year... I wish you only the best! and I hope that you enjoy this little gift!!! So much love to you!!!
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend and mutual [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who helped me go over this and ensure that it worked!

**Take Me, Break Me**

 

Shiro wasn’t certain how it had come to this point in their relationship. Up until this moment, just being the pair of them had been more than enough. Then came the Exiled Prince, with silver hair that hung to his waist and skin a soft violet. It was an immediate desire from both Shiro and Keith and, after the events at Kral Zera, they both knew what they wanted. As it stood, it was hard for them to get together, with Keith always gone on missions with the Blades. To get moments longer than a lingering glance or a passionate kiss in a darkened hallway, to be able to actually spend a few hours together in a bedroom they once shared, was bliss. 

Keith watched Shiro with narrowed violet eyes, his hands playing with a small video camera they had found at the Space Mall. “It isn’t too late, if you are having doubts.”

“I trust you completely.” Shiro said with a smile, his body shivering in anticipation. He watched as Keith placed the camera on the side table, setting it so that it was angled at the bed, the red light on and showing that it was now recording.

Keith then nodded, leaning forward for a deep kiss, his soft lips opening up to allow their tongues to twirl against each other. Keith’s fingers played with the hem of Shiro’s tee-shirt, pushing up underneath to slide it up the rock hard abs. His calloused fingers traced along the scarred flesh, chasing the fabric before throwing it to a heap on the bedroom floor. Keith then pressed against Shiro, their lips never parting until Shiro fell back against the bed with a huff. 

Keith smirked as he rose up on the bed, his firm legs wrapped on either side of his lover, Keith leaned over to the headboard. There was the sound of metal locking together, and Shiro licked his lips, watching as his wrists were clamped tight in a set of cuffs. 

“They look good on you, Babe,” Keith said as he ran his fingers down Shiro’s outstretched arms, eliciting a moan from the older man.

There was a soft knock on the door, which caused Shiro to cock his head, his confusion growing when Keith didn’t just yell at the person to go away, instead getting up and going to open the door.

The door to the bedroom opened with a hushed sound, “What took you so long?” 

Shiro felt his dick twitch as a sultry voice answered back, “My deepest apologies, little Blade. I came as quickly as I could.”

There was a growl from Keith; since discovering his heritage and being around the Galra more and more, he was picking up more of their animal-like qualities. Shiro watched as Keith walked back, followed by Lotor who was smirking behind him, his white fangs showing against his lips. He was wearing nothing more than a robe. There was a sharp intake of breath as Lotor gazed at Shiro, who was tied up to the bed, his chest exposed and cock straining against his jeans. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the Black Paladin,” Lotor licked his lips, “all trussed up like a feast just waiting for the taking.”

Shiro pulled against his restraints, grunting in his effort. “Keith?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, “Are you saying no? After all the effort I took to getting his pompous ass to join us?”

Shiro licked his lips. He knew all he needed was to say their safe word and it would be over. For a moment he struggled. The thought of having someone other than Keith to touch him and take him was almost too much to take. He said the only thing he could think of, “Please.”

Keith smiled his own fangs glinting, “Good boy.”

Shiro shivered as he watched the pair move in sync, like predators moving in for the kill. There was a whimper which escaped his lips as he watched Lotor’s robe fall with a flutter to the floor. Lotor stroked his formidable cock, which was a deeper shade of violet than his skin, engorged showing ridges like nothing Shiro had seen outside of exotic dildos and plugs. In unison, both men climb onto the bed, two sets of hands touching and caressing his body. Shiro moaned as he felt someone palm over his cock, his eyes closing as the hand gripped him firmly and pressed back between his legs. He writhed, there was still far too much clothing between them, he wanted to feel their skin against his. 

Shiro looked down to see the Exiled Prince hovering over his crotch, his smile wide as he bent over and using his teeth undid his jeans, his fingers reaching up to hook under the waistband and pull the stiff fabric down and off of his legs. Lotor let out an appreciative growl as the jeans fell to the floor, he pressed his face against Shiro’s legs kissing the sensitive flesh there. There was a low growl which ripped from Keith’s throat, Shiro looked over to see Keith was now nude, his eyes locked on Shiro making the older man shiver. The little camera which had been sitting up until that time on the side table was now in Keith’s hands and focused on him.

Lotor chuckled from between Shiro’s legs, “I think your Master wants some attention from his toy.”

Shiro whimpered, opening his mouth wide, Keith his eyes blown out in lust stroked his heavy cock. Lining himself up, Keith thrusted into Shiro’s waiting mouth with a sigh. Keith looked over to Lotor, “Open him up nice and wide, I want him to be a mess by the time we are finished with him.”

“With pleasure.” Lotor purred, spreading Shiro’s legs wide. 

Lotor glanced up to watch as the Black Paladin took the young Blade’s cock like it was nothing, his mouth wide open with drool and precum slowly dripping from the corners of his mouth. Lotor, not wanting to be out done, ran his tongue along the underside of Shiro’s cock, eliciting a moan from the man. As he reached the tip he gently swirled his tongue along the slit, lapping up the precum which had gathered there before sheathing the whole thing in his mouth. 

With his free hand, Lotor stroked his own erection, allowing some of the preecum to coat his fingers. His now slick fingers he used to trace around Shiro’s entrance, moaning as the Black Paladin arched his back, forcing Lotor to deep throat him. Lotor managed his breathing, hollowing out his mouth as he slowly worked Shiro open; first one finger then two, scissoring the digits, all while sucking Shiro’s erection to the base. Lotor crooked his fingers, rubbing up against the small knot of flesh which made Shiro moan louder, his ass sucking his fingers in greedily. 

Lotor pulled off of Shiro’s cock with a wet pop. Folding the man nearly in half, he adjusted Shiro so that he was able to suck and lick around his rim. Lotor’s eyes met Keith’s, watching how the half-breed ruthlessly thrusted into the Black Paladin’s mouth, asserting his dominance over the larger man. How well Shiro took the cock, gagging only slightly, his face flush and moaning for more. Once Lotor was able to comfortably fit three fingers along with his tongue he pulled back, allowing the Paladin to lower his hips slightly. Lotor then stroked his cock firmly, repositioning himself so that he was able to thrust himself inside. 

“Don’t forget to breathe, Paladin.” Lotor spoke before pressing the fat head of his leaking cock against Shiro’s fluttering hole. 

Lotor slowly entered Shiro, allowing the man to feel every ridge and texture of his cock. He hummed his pleasure as he felt the Black Paladin tighten and suck him in deeper. Once he was fully seated, he barely gave Shiro enough time to adjust before he began to move. The drag of the Black Paladin’s walls against his cock was addictive to Lotor, the way that he was sucked deep inside as though he were being milked by the tight channel. 

Shiro felt as though he were being ripped in half, his mouth full of Keith, the salty taste of his lover dripping down his throat and filling his mouth. Lotor, after sucking him off and eating him out, was now thrusting into him. Shiro could feel his eyes rolling back as he felt the way the alien cock filled him up and pressed against him, the ridges and alien shape touching places that he had never felt, arousing him further. He wished his arms were free so that he could actually jerk himself off in time. Shiro whimpered as he felt the resistance above him, the way that the cuffs held him with an iron grip. 

Keith pulled himself from Shiro’s mouth, loving the way that his lover was gasping and moaning below him. “What do you want, Babe?”

Shiro whimpered, tears were forming as he tried to process how to speak once again. “Cum--”

“Louder,” Keith taunted, “I don’t think the Prince can hear you.”

“Cum, I want you to both cum. Please.”

Keith wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself as he watched Lotor fuck his lover. They had been together since back at the Garrison, and he could admit this was the first time he had not just wanted but craved to watch another man fill Shiro. 

Lotor chuckled as he changed his pace, slowing down so that he dragged himself almost completely out before slamming back inside. “Oh Black Paladin, you will have to beg far better than that, if you want my release. I need to see you satisfied first, cumming just from your ass like a common whore.”

Shiro moaned, “Please.”

“I wonder if you can even handle it.”

“Oh Shiro’s ass is greedy,” Keith spoke, “always wanting more.”

Shiro writhed, his cock was painfully full. He wanted to spill over, to please his lovers. 

“Quiznak, he just tightened at that. It seems that your leader here likes to be demoralized.”

Keith hummed in agreement, “Shiro is a cock slut. Aren’t you, Baby?”

“Yes.” Shiro whined, his voice breathless.

“Look at me Shiro, tell the camera what a little cock slut you are, wanting cum all over you and in your ass.”

“Fuck--” Shiro flushed further, his cock weeping precum as he looked directly at Keith and into the camera lens, “I am your cock slut… ahh… I want your cum in my ass and all over me.”

Shiro then arched his back, the cuffs against his wrist clanging as he came, hot white streaks covering his abdomen in thick ropes. Lotor swore in Galran as he filled Shiro with his own release. Lotor took the camera from Keith, focusing on his cock as he slid out from the abused hole, white seed dripping out. Lotor then moved aside kneeling so that he could still focus the film on Shiro. He watched as Keith then stroked himself to orgasm, his cum shooting out on Shiro’s face and into his open mouth. 

Messily, Shiro licked his lips, trying to get every last drop into his mouth. He sighed when Keith released his wrists, using his now freed fingers to collect any cum which he had missed, sucking each digit with relish before looking up to his lover with a smile. 

Lotor handed Keith back the camera which he turned off and placed on the side table. “How are you feeling?”

“Good....sleepy.” Shiro sighed in contentment.

Keith looked to Lotor then back to Shiro, “Let's get all cleaned up here and then we can rest.”

Lotor nodded tentatively, excited at the prospect of not having to walk back to his own quarters alone. The trio spent the next hour in the ensuite washing each other off between stolen kisses. At one point, Lotor held Keith up against the wall fucking into him as Shiro watched, his eyes filled with love and arousal, ending with all of them back into the bed, naked, with arms wrapped around each other until they fell into a deep sleep. While the war was not yet over and come morning they would have to part, they enjoyed what precious days, hours, minutes, that they had together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
